Everybody's Something
by Mspolkadot345
Summary: He's the new popular playful kid that moved here to escape his past. She's a shy valedictorian that just wants to graduate from high school. When he moves here he interrupts her boring summer and makes it a little more interesting.
1. Chapter 1

**Everybody's Something**

 _Hi everyone this is my first story on this site so feel free to tell me if I made any mistakes. I was really excited to make this story because I love this anime. I don't own anything so don't sue me, please. oh btw, I kinda made Meliodas tall... let me know if you want me to change that._

 _ **I OWN NADA!**_

Chapter 1: The meeting

Elizabeth P.O.V

I woke up to my alarm blaring in my ear. "Thank God this is my last day of Junior year. I'm really getting sick of that alarm."

I got up stretched my legs and went to the bathroom to do my normal bathroom routine. After I got out the shower I got dressed in my thigh high black socks, a black mini skirt with my favorite pink belt, and a pink ruffle crop top. Next, I straightened my hair and styled my bang over my right eye. I looked in the mirror and smiled.

"Hurry up Elizabeth, breakfast is ready," I heard my dad yell from downstairs.

I grabbed my bag ran down the stairs and saw my dad cooking eggs, toast, and beef bacon since we don't eat pork.

"Why are you cooking dad?"

"Good morning to you too."

"Sorry dad, Good morning, just not used to seeing you cook."

"Hey! I cook all the time. I just made lasagna the other day didn't I?"

"Dad. The last time you made lasagna was for Christmas, 2 years ago. And it was burnt," I said with a sour face.

"Well you got me there," he laughed.

I grabbed two pieces of toast put eggs and bacon on it to make a sandwich and I rushed out the door.

"Love you dad, see you later."

I walked towards the bus stop and I noticed a moving truck next door.

"Mrs. Levi died 2 months ago and people are already moving in," I said to myself.

I walked past the truck and saw a flash of blonde, but ignored it when I saw Diane walking towards me.

Diane has been my best friend since she moved here from Italy 5 years ago. She has beautiful brown hair that she always has in a ponytail, she has a body that all guys gawk at and she is the toughest girl in school, but she is often telling me how jealous of me she is and I never understand why.

"Hi Diane!" I said enthusiastically.

She greeted me by taking a bite out of my sandwich.

"Did Bart make this?" She said referring to my father.

"Yeah, it was weird seeing him cook like that again."

"Tell him to take a cooking class or something, these eggs taste like cardboard."

I laughed and turned my head to see the school bus coming down the street towards us. We got on the bus and sat down behind our friend Harle and his twin sister Elaine. Harle has been one of my best friends since seventh grade. Although no one called him Harle anymore. We all called him king because in eighth grade he wouldn't stop saying 'King me' when someone played checkers with him. King was the shortest in our group, even Elaine was taller than him by an inch. He was also the laziest in the group. The first time I met him I always thought he was weird for carrying around a pillow to every class so he could sleep. Then I realized how smart that was. Instead of laying on the cold hard desk you could just lay on a pillow and take a relaxing nap. Not like I could ever sleep through class anyway, with being valedictorian and all, people always expected me to pay attention during class, and so I did.

Next person on the bus was Ben. Once he sat down we said our hello's and Elaine sat next to him and kissed his cheek. Honestly, no one thought their relationship would last this long. Ben could be a tall arrogant greedy bastard, and Elaine was none of those things. Elaine was sweet and quiet. They had been dating 8 months now and Elaine brought out a softer side to Ben when she was around. Not that he would admit to that though.

We arrived at school and went our separate ways to go to our lockers. Diane and I walked together since our lockers were right next to each other. While I was walking I saw him come around the corner walking in my direction.

"Oh crap Gil," I said panicking.

I tapped Diane for help and she immediately started to walk in front of me to block me from his view. He walked past and I let out a breath of relief I didn't realize I was holding in.

"You can't avoid him forever. I know he's your ex but you guys need to talk about what happened and learn to move on," I heard her whisper.

"He cheated on me. Twice. There is absolutely nothing to talk about. And I have moved on, so has he. You didn't know he and Guila were a thing now?"

"Ugh, I can't believe that bitch found someone before me."

I giggled at her whining and when we got to our lockers we grabbed our stuff for our morning classes and went to our first class of the day.

After our morning classes, Diane and I got our lunch and sat down across from each other. King sat next to her and she blushed. Everyone knew that king liked Diane. In fact, the only people who didn't know that king liked Diane, were King and Diane.

"Gil's looking at you again," I heard Diane whisper to me from across the table. I looked up and saw him staring at me. I rolled my eyes and started to fiddle with my top.

"You want me to break his nose?" I heard Ben say as he and Elaine sat down on my left.

"That won't be necessa-" I was cut off by hands slamming on the table next to me making me flinch.

I looked up to see Guila towering over me with hatred in her eyes.

"What did I tell you about looking at my boyfriend? Don't look at him you ugly slut. If he wanted you to look at him he wouldn't have cheated on you. Twice." She said calmly with a hint of laughter in her tone.

"Sorry," I mumbled looking down.

"Yeah, you will be sorry the next time I catch you gawking at him."

I looked up at Diane and I couldn't believe how much anger I saw in her eyes. If looks could kill. I watched as she stood up and yelled at Guila.

"Hey, you fucking bitch! Why don't you go crawl back in your hole and get the hell away from our table!"

"Whatever," she said as she walked away.

"Thank you for doing that Diane."

"I'd do it again. I hate that She-Devil."

"You really should learn to stand up for yourself Elizabeth. Diane won't always be there to help you," King said sympathetically.

"Shut up shrimp. I'm surprised no one has punched you in the face yet for being so short."

"Leave him alone Ben," Diane said looking at Ben sternly.

The bell rang and we all got up to our next class. Elaine and I walked to class since we had Psychology together.

During my last class for the day and for the summer, I was called down to Principal Cain's office. As I was walking down the hall, I started to get nervous. 'Am I in trouble?' 'Is this because of what happened in the cafeteria?'

"Oh God, I'm in trouble," I said frantically.

I opened the door to Principal Cain's office and all I saw was blonde. The same flash of blonde I saw from this morning. In front of me was a boy that was about my height but he looked about 15. 'Could be an incoming freshman,' I thought. He smiled at me and I shyly smiled back. I walked up to Principal Cain's desk feeling the blonde's eyes on me.

"You called me Principal Cain."

"Ah Yes, Elizabeth. I want you to meet Meliodas. He will be starting here as a senior this upcoming fall. Since you are valedictorian of the school I thought it was fit for you to be the first student he meets and maybe set a good example while he takes his classes here.

'This "Meliodas" kid is a senior? Why does he look so young?' I thought.

I turned to him, smiled and stuck my hand out for him to shake, "Nice to meet you Meliodas. I'm Elizabeth."

He shook my hand as said my name slowly "Eliiizabeeth? Nice to meet Ya Eli."


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi Everyone! Hope you like the story so far. Make sure you review and fav if you like it please._ _Let me know if I made any mistakes._

 ** _I OWN NADA!_**

Chapter 2: New Neighbors

Diane P.O.V

I heard bell ring signaling the end of the school year. I walked out the classroom happy to be free from school. I walked to my locker searching for Elizabeth. I grabbed my stuff out my locker, opened her locker grabbed her bag and went to go look for her. I walked through the crowd of cheering people all happy to finally be on summer break. As I was walking past principal Cain's office I saw her pale hair in the corner of my eye.

"Elizabeth! There you ar-, Oh who's the hot blonde?"

I saw principal Cain give me a disapproving look and I shrugged it off.

Elizabeth P.O.V

When I was done introducing myself principal Cain went over the rules and regulations for Meliodas. As we were about to leave I heard Diane calling my name.

"Elizabeth! There you ar-, Oh who's the hot blonde?"

I giggled at Diane's dauntlessness. I glanced over to Meliodas and saw him smirking at me. I stop giggling cleared my throat and introduced Meliodas to my best friend.

"Diane this is Meliodas. He will be starting school here as a senior in the fall."

"Nice to meet ya blondie."

"Hi Diane," I heard Meliodas say.

Principal Cain told us we could leave so we left and I said goodbye to Meliodas. I grabbed my bag from Diane and we made our way to the buses. When we got on the bus and sat down Diane nudged me and raised her eyebrows.

"What," I asked.

"Don't you think he's cute? You should definitely hop on that horse."

I blushed at her choice of words. "No way Diane. I need to focus on my schoolwork. Gil has already distracted me enough."

She scoffed at me. "Focus on what schoolwork? It's summer break for crying out loud, there is no schoolwork. Learn to live Elizabeth."

"Just because it's summer doesn't mean I can't study for SAT's and ACT's. You should be studying too we have to take them senior year."

"Whatever. All I know is that if you don't grab him I will, then don't come crying to me when you're wrinkly and alone with 27 cats."

"Thanks for the heads up, anyway I thought you liked King," I teased.

"Who told you that," she laughed nervously. "By the way, I'm sleeping over tonight. I don't feel like dealing with my parent's attitude."

"Oh sure, you can sleep over Diane. Thanks for asking," I said sarcastically.

"That's cute. You actually believe I need your permission," she said smirking at me.

I laughed and when the bus stopped we got off.

"I'll be by in about an hour. I just need to take a shower and grab some clothes. Is Bart gonna be there?"

"No, he went to New York this morning for business. He'll be back in a week."

"Awe I'm gonna miss his cooking," She said sarcastically.

"I'll see you in an hour," I said laughing.

When I got home I ran upstairs and threw my bag on the bed. I took off my clothes and jumped in the shower. After I was done showering I wrapped myself in a towel, put my hair in a messy bun and opened the doors to my balcony. I felt the cool breeze on my face and looked at the sky. I heard the doorbell ring 'She's early,' I thought. I rushed into my room to change into my black jean shorts and a red long sleeve shirt that said 'A real sin is something you cannot atone for.' I grabbed my phone and slipped it into my back pocket. The doorbell rang again and I made my way down the stairs while yelling 'coming' at the person behind the door.

"Diane you're earl- "

Meliodas P.O.V

"Come on Meliodas. We need to go meet our neighbors," I heard my mom yell from downstairs.

I looked at my German Shepard laying on my bed.

"Come on Hawk. It's time to go."

I went downstairs and all three of us made our way next door. When we got to the house my mom rang the doorbell. When no one came to the door she rang it again and we heard a faint 'coming' followed by the door opening.

"Diane you're earl-, oh hi."

"Eli?"

Before she could answer Hawk ran into the house and jumped on Elizabeth causing her to lose her balance and fall on her butt. He started to lick her face and she giggled. I ran into her house to pull Hawk off of her and my mom followed.

"I'm sorry. He's never done that before. I don't know why he- "

"It's ok. He's adorable," she said smiling. "What's his name?"

"Hawk."

"Well it's very nice to meet you Hawk," She said scratching his head. He responded by licking her nose which earned a giggle from her.

I was shocked by how comfortable Hawk was with Elizabeth. Especially since this is the first time he has met her. He doesn't really like anyone else besides me, not mom, Not even Liz. The first time I brought him home as a baby he chewed up half of her shoes. I laughed at the memory.

"Meliodas. Meliodas!"

I felt my mom smack me on the back of my head shaking me from my memory.

"Ouch," I said as I rubbed my head.

"Do you guys want something to drink," I heard Elizabeth say as she closed the door and walked towards the kitchen.

My mom said no thanks and sat down on the couch watching TV with Hawk laying by her feet. I walked towards Elizabeth immediately getting thirsty.

"Can I have some water," I said standing on the other side of the countertop.

I saw her reach for a glass and poor some water into it. She passed it to me.

"Thanks," I said taking a sip from the glass.

"How long have you had him?"

I looked up from my glass looked at her and then at Hawk.

"Three years."

"He's a really pretty dog," she said with a glister in her eye.

I looked at her confused. How could she be so fond of a dog she just met? I looked into her blue eye since I could only see one because of her bang covering the other one. I leaned on the counter bringing my face closer to hers.

"You're Pretty," I blurted out.

She blushed and backed away. I watched her with amusement as she stammered with her words.

"Oh. I um- "

Before she could finish my mom called her over.

"Elizabeth do you live here alone," My mom asked her.

"No. My dad lives with me but he is always away on business."

I sat next to Elizabeth on the couch and her face reddened. I chuckled to myself and heard the doorbell ring.

Elizabeth P.O.V

Meliodas sat next me and I felt my face get hot. 'Well he's blunt,' I thought. I heard the doorbell ring and I hoped off the couch to open it.

"Party's Here!" Diane yelled walking through the door. She turned and saw Meliodas and his mother then turned to me.

"Are you having a threesome without me?"

I nearly choked on air and started to cough when she said this. I heard Meliodas crying laughing and his mom just sat there stunned.

"DIANE. This is Meliodas' mom. They live next door from me."

"Ooo blondie lives next door to you?"

I was stunned by her carelessness and how ill-mannered she was. My face got red with embarrassment and I told her to go upstairs.

"See ya later blondie," she said walking out the room seductively.

"I am so sorry about her," I said apologetically.

"It's fine," I heard Meliodas' mom laugh nervously. "Well, we should go. It was nice to meet you Elizabeth."

"Thanks for coming over. Nice to meet you too. Bye Hawk!"

Meliodas walked over to me and pulled me into a hug. I blushed, the hug felt like it lasted about five minutes before I felt him slip something into my back pocket and whisper in my ear "Text me," I watched him walk out the door.

I walked over to the door, closed it and sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey Guys! Sorry about not updating in a while, work has been kicking my ass, and then I moved but I'm back! I made a couple chapters in advance just because I'm dumb and I haven't updated in a while, so expect another chapter tomorrow. Without further ado, hope you all enjoy the new chapter, let me know if I made any mistakes!_

 **I OWN NADA!**

 **Chapter 3: Plans**

 **Elizabeth P.O.V**

I sighed and pushed myself off the door to go give Diane a piece of my mind, when my phone buzzed in my back pocket.

 _ **Me: You are the man of my dreams Meliodas!**_

 _ **Meliodas: Wow Eli, didn't know you felt that way about me.**_

I looked at my phone with a confused face.

"I didn't send that message," I said to myself. Then I realized why he hugged me so long. He sent that message to himself.

 _ **Me: Very funny Meliodas. You do realize that's stalkerish right? Putting your number into a girl's phone without her knowing.**_

 _ **Meliodas: You didn't seem to mind when I was hugging you.**_

I looked at my phone and blushed.

 _ **Me: I didn't know you were texting yourself from my phone!**_

 _ **Meliodas: That doesn't change the fact that you enjoyed the hug.**_

I huffed out a breath and put my phone back in my pocket, contemplating on whether or not I should block his number. I ran up the stairs and saw Diane laying on my bed smiling at her phone without her top on. I blushed when I saw her with just her orange polka dot bra on.

"um… where is your top?" I questioned.

"It's hot in here. So I had to take of most of my clothes," she said without looking up at me.

"Who are you texting?" I asked trying to sneak a peek at her phone. She hurried to cover up screen and then locked it.

"NO ONE!" she said looking like she had something to hide.

I smirked devilishly. "That wouldn't happen to be a certain short lazy boy who always carries around a pillow would it?" She shook her head. I grabbed her phone out of her hands and unlocked it. I always knew secretly knowing her password would come in handy.

"GIVE THAT BACK!" she said reaching for her phone.

"Well if it's not King then why should you care if I 'borrow' your phone?"

"Fine! It's King. Don't look at the messages though. It'll probably burn your eyes and scar you for life."

I rolled my eyes at her for trying to scare me and handed her the phone.

"Do you like him?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Do you like _him_?" she asked referring to Meliodas.

"As I said before… I can't afford to like someone right now. I need to focus o- "

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Schoolwork and all that shit. Blah blah blah. Heard it all before."

"So if you've heard it all before, why do you keep asking me?''

"That's for me to know, and you not to know."

"Mhm, sure," I said rolling my eyes.

"Wanna binge watch greys anatomy on Netflix," I heard Diane say as she turned on the TV.

"I kinda wanna go out and do something."

"Go out? Where?"

"I don't know, to the mall or something. Just to get out of the house, and then we can come back and watch whatever you want."

"I'll go if you invite Blondie," she said with a sickly sweet smile on her face.

"Diane, if you want him to tag along, then you ask him."

"I asked you first."

"I don't care, I'm not asking him," I said crossing my arms.

She leaned back against my headboard and started scrolling through Netflix, which annoyed me.

"God Diane, Fine."

I huffed out a breath and walked out the room hearing her laughing behind me. I walked out my front door and made my way to Meliodas' house. When I got to his door I sighed and raised my hand to knock on the door, but before my hand made contact with it the door swung open to reveal Meliodas and Hawk sitting next to him on a leash.

"Eli? What are you doing here?"

"Are you busy right now?"

"Not really. Just going to walk Hawk. Why?"

I cleared my throat and sucked in a breath. "Do you maybe want to go to the mall?"

He leaned against the doorway and smirked. "Are you asking me on a date Eli?"

I felt my face get hot and I started to cough. "No, no. I just… I was just… I wanted… because Diane."

"Your words Eli. Use them."

"Diane wanted me to ask you," I said twiddling my thumbs.

"What happens if I say no?"

"She'll probably kill me."

"Well then I guess I have no choice. I need to keep you alive, so you can properly ask me out," he said with a smile as we were walking out the door. I turned around and put my hand on his chest to stop him from walking feeling his muscles under my hand.

"You can't hit on me. You're not allowed."

"I'm not allowed?" He said raising his eyebrows in confusion.

"No, well I mean you shouldn't," I said taking my hand off his chest and blushing.

"And why is that?"

"Because… because I… I have to focus. On school," I said looking down.

"Well I say forget school. It's summer break and we are going to enjoy it."

"We?"

"That's what I said. You guys can just come by my house. After I walk Hawk I'm gonna change then I'll be ready."

I took this time to notice what he was wearing. He was wearing a long sleeve black T-Shirt with gray baggy sweatpants. I guess I was staring too long because when I looked back up to his face he was grinning like a dog.

"Enjoying the view?"

"what's wrong with what you have on?"

"I don't go out in public with sweatpants"

"Why not?"

"So many questions."

"I guess I'll be back with Diane then," I smiled.

"See ya."

I walked back to my house and when I opened the door Diane came running down the stairs, tackled me to the ground, and pinned my arms on each side of my head.

"ELIZABETH!"

"WHAT DIANE" I yelled looking scared.

"So do you like him yet," she said smiling.

I glared at her to find out if she was mentally ill. "Get off of me."

"You were over there for quite a while, what were you guys doing making out," she said while standing up.

"No, I asked him and he said yes. He is changing his clothes right now so we should probably start heading over to his house."

"Then why the fuck am I looking at your face, when I could be looking at his?"

"Love you too," I smiled sweetly.

We walked to Meliodas' house and Diane ran through door and went looking for him and started screaming his name like a maniac.

"Diane calm down," I whispered, but she ended up ignoring me.

"MELIODAS!"

"I'm up here."

Diane jogged up the stairs and went to his room while I lagged behind. I walked to where I saw Diane standing in what must be Meliodas' room's doorway.

"Can you slow down. You act like you know where you're goin-"

I stood next to Diane and saw Meliodas standing in the middle of him room shirtless. He was shuffling around with something on his desk, so he didn't notice us behind him staring at his back muscles. He turned around and saw us staring at him and smirked.

"Looks like you guys have a bit of drool at the corner of your mouth."

I snapped out of my daze and wiped the corner of my mouth. Diane was the first to speak.

"Hey Blondie. Nice bod."

"Why thank you Diane, seems that Eli thinks the same."

"Maybe we should go" I felt my face heat up and I walked out the room.

"Tough crowd," I hear him say to Diane.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys! So let me explain what the fuck happened. So, I had this whole chapter typed and ready to upload, but then my fucking computer said fuck you and I couldn't find it. So I got mad and said fuck everything and didn't want to retype it, then a week later I realized that you guys are worth it and so I just retyped the whole fucking thing today. How many times did I say fuck? Anyways… sorry for the wait. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter. Tell me if I made any mistakes._

 _ **I OWN NADA!**_

 **Chapter 4: Underwear**

 **Diane P.O.V**

I went down the stairs with Blondie following behind me. When we got outside, I saw Elizabeth in the passenger seat of my car and I got an idea.

"Hey Blondie, you know how to drive?" I asked him with a smirk.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Then you're driving" I said throwing the keys in his directions.

"Sweet," he said climbing into the driver's seat while I climbed into the backseat.

"Um… what are you doing? Diane's driving," Elizabeth said confused.

"Eh. I don't feel like it. Blondie's gonna drive."

"Ladies, please sit back and enjoy your ride."

"Do you even know how to drive" I heard Elizabeth ask.

"I guess you'll have to find out," He said as pulled out the driveway and raced down the street.

Elizabeth P.O.V

When Meliodas parked the car in the parking space, I released my death grip on the dashboard, jumped out and filled my cheeks with fresh air trying to catch my breath from that near death experience I just had.

"What was that? I thought you said you knew how to drive," I said, my voice slightly increasing with each word.

"I do know how to drive. Don't be so dramatic."

"Dramatic? You were over the speed limit the entire ride, you drove on the opposite way on a one-way street, and you ran 4 stop signs. I'm surprised you didn't get pulled over."

"Well, who told someone to put those stop signs there," I heard Diane chuckle and I glared at her making her stop and clear her throat.

"They're there for safety."

"Eh… we don't need em."

I rolled my eyes and walked inside the mall with Meliodas and Diane following behind me. We wondered around the mall for a while until Diane physically dragged me into Victoria Secret.

"No Diane, you know I hate this store. Their prices are ridiculous and their clothes are uncomfortable. Let me go," I whined.

Diane let go of me when we were in the store and as I was walking toward the exit I saw an adorable pair of pink and white lacey boy shorts with a matching push-up bra. I picked it up to inspect it closer.

"Honestly I think you should get the pink and black set," a voice said behind me making me jump.

"What?" I squeaked and turned around to see Meliodas standing there.

"The pink and black underwear and bra. You would look better in that one."

"What's wrong with this one?"

"Well," he said walking towards me. "The pink and white one is a push-up bra, and you don't need to be pushed up any farther. Your boobs would look better in a regular bra." He made his point by squeezing my boobs together, which made my face turn red.

"Oh… Um… thanks," I thought about why he was so casual about touching me so inappropriately, but shook the thought away. I turned around and picked up the pink and black set. I looked at him and smiled. I don't how he suckered me into spending forty-three dollars and sixty-seven cents on a set of underwear, but I was happy with my decision.

After we got done shopping we all walked to the parking lot to go home. I saw that Meliodas had the keys and I refused to get in the car unless Diane was driving. So Meliodas got into the backseat and Diane got in the front. When we got home Diane and I said goodbye to Meliodas, and he went home. Diane and I went up to my room and she went to my bathroom to change into her underwear. When she came out I saw her skip around in a lace orange and black thong with a matching bra.

"It's Cute," I complimented

"I don't want it to be _cute,"_ she said with air quotes when she said cute. "I want it to be sexy," she said posing like a model.

I laughed and heard Diane's phone ring; the name 'her' popped up on her screen and she sighed and answered it.

"Hello," she said irritated.

"I'm not home. I'm at a friend's house! Why can't you just get someone else to do it, I'm busy! Ugh whatever."

"My mom wants me to go home and babysit my demon brother, while she goes out and sleeps with every guy and town," She said changing into her regular clothes.

"Awe. I was looking forward to our movie night," I said disappointed.

"Yeah, me too. Don't worry we have the whole summer. I'll see you later."

"See ya."

I went into the bathroom to change into my nightie and decided to try on my undergarments. I grabbed the bag and went into the bathroom. After I was done I came out to see how I looked.

Meliodas P.O.V

When I walked into my house, I jogged up the stairs and went to my room. I opened my door and saw a sleeping Hawk on my bed. I chuckled and patted his head as I walked into my bathroom to change. I came out the bathroom in plaid sweatpants and no shirt. I walked onto my balcony and looked up at the stars replaying memories in my head.

 _An eight-year-old Meliodas ran through the living and into the kitchen to look for his mother. "Mommy, mommy! Where are you?" He ran into the den seeing his mother and grabbed her arm. "Mommy come on! We have to go look at the stars." "I'm coming lemon." When they got outside Meliodas laid out a blanket for them to lay on. They laid down and stared at the stars for a while. "Hey mommy, that one is the little dipper right?" He looked up at the bright night sky and pointed to a set of stars. "No lemon, that one is the big dipper. You see that one over there? That's the little dipper." Meliodas looked up to her smiling face and then at the sky. "Oh... I'll get it next time! I promise," he said with a victory smile. "I know you will." She leaned back holding Meliodas in her arms and kissed his head. They stayed in this position until they saw the sun start to peek from over the horizon._

Meliodas felt his phone buzz in his pocket.

 _ **Birth Giver: Hey lemon something came up tonight and I'm not gonna make it home until tomorrow evening. You gonna be alright?**_

Meliodas smiled at the nickname his mother has been calling him since before he can remember.

 _ **Me: Yea I'll be alright mom. Love you. Be safe.**_

 _ **Birth Giver: I love you too.**_

I put my phone back in my pocket and continued to look at the stars. I noticed movement on the balcony across from mine and I saw Eli standing there, her hair in a bun and dressed in a silk robe that stopped mid-thigh. She was also gazing at the stars. I stared at her and wondered how she could look so beautiful while wearing something so simple. I started to feel a tighten in my pants and I looked away.

"Pretty, huh?" I said staring at her, making her flinch.

"Meliodas! Stop it! That's the second time you scared me today!"

I smiled at her reaction thinking it was cute. "Sorry about that."

"Why are you up so late," she asked me.

"I've got a thing for stars. Why are you up so late?"

"I've got a thing for nature," she said imitating the way I said it.

I chuckled looking back at the stars enjoying the comfortable silence.

"Do you want to come over and watch a movie maybe? Diane had to go home and watch her brother."

"Is this another attempt of asking me on a date?"

I heard her giggle and I couldn't help but smile when the beautiful sound reached my ears.

"If that's what you would like to call it, then fine, but I'm calling it two friends hanging out watching movies."

"Then it's a date!"


	5. Chapter 5

_**I OWN NADA!**_

 _ **Chapter 5: Triple H**_

 _ **Meliodas P.O.V**_

I woke up feeling groggy and sat up slightly. I looked down and saw a pale-haired beauty snoring on my chest. I examined her face for a while and laid back down when she started to shift. I closed my eyes, pulled her closer to me and smiled. 'I could get used to this,' I thought.

"Why are you smiling like that?"

I opened my eyes and looked down at her.

"Wow. This is the first time I've seen both of your eyes at the same time. Just makes you even more beautiful." I saw a red tint dance across her cheeks making her eyes look even bluer.

She got up from the couch and went upstairs. I heard water running so I could only guess that she went to take a shower. I got up from the couch, went home and did the same as her. After I got out the shower, I hopped on the couch and started watching courage the cowardly dog.

 _ **Elizabeth P.O.V**_

I woke to the smell of fruit loops and felt a hand on my hip. I started to wiggle a bit confused as to what was going on, then I remembered that Meliodas and I fell asleep on the couch last night. I opened my eyes and saw him smiling with his eyes closed.

"Why are you smiling like that?"

He looked down at me and said, "Wow. This is the first time I've seen both of your eyes at the same time. Just makes you even more beautiful."

I looked into his green eyes and saw my reflection. Looking into his eyes made me want him in a way that I shouldn't want him. 'I need to get out of here before I do something unreasonable.' I thought. I got up and went to cool off in the shower. While I was in there I heard the front door slam. I sighed hearing him leave. I got out the shower and put on some yoga pants and a T-shirt. I went downstairs, hopped on the couch and started watching SpongeBob. After a while, my eyelids started to get heavy and I started to nod off. I soon fell into a peaceful sleep that was interrupted by a knock at my front door. I hopped off the couch, stretched and walked towards the door. I opened the door and saw Gil standing in front of me.

"How may I help you?" I said irritated.

"Can we talk?" I heard the sympathy in his voice, but I ignored it.

"About?"

"Us?"

"Sorry, but this episode of SpongeBob is getting good, it's the one where Gary leaves home." As I was about to close the door, he grabbed it and forced himself in my house. I started to get nervous, that is until I saw Meliodas walking towards my house.

"Elizabeth, just let me talk. Don't shut me out- " he continued to talk, but I wasn't even listening. I watched Meliodas come closer and closer to my house. I was excited to think that maybe he could save me from Gil and this unnecessary conversation that I was forced into, and with each step, I got even more excited. I got so wrapped up in watching Meliodas I forgot that Gil was behind me talking.

"Hey! Do you not hear me talking to you?" He took a step towards me, grabbed my arm pulling hard on it making me face him and I wince in pain.

"Maybe you should take your hands off of her." I turned my head to see Meliodas standing in the doorway and I sighed in relief. He looked as if he wanted to rip Gil's head off. I took advantage of this situation and snatched my arm from Gil's grip. I backed up and stood behind Meliodas.

"Who the hell are you?" Gil said with anger in his voice.

"Well not that it's any of your business, but that's my girlfriend you were grabbing onto." I kept a straight face so Gil would believe the lie and maybe leave faster. Meliodas' voice got deeper, almost demonic and I started to worry if the situation was going to get out of hand.

"Elizabeth, Is he really your boyfriend?"

"Yes," I said with confidence, "So maybe you should leave."

"Whatever."

I saw him walk out without saying another word and he purposely bumped Meliodas' shoulder on his way out. I watched as Meliodas rolled his eyes, grabbed Gil's shoulder, turned him around, and punched him straight in the nose. I thought I heard a crack, but I was probably just imaging things.

"That was for touching her. Don't let it happen again."

Gil grabbed his nose trembling in pain. I saw blood dripping onto his shirt and I looked away. I heard a car start and drive away.

I turned around and sitting on my couch crisscross-applesauce was Meliodas, watching SpongeBob, looking more like a child than I have ever seen before.

"What are you doing?" I said confused on how he could switch from being so angry to so childish so quick.

"THIS IS MY FAVORITE EPISODE!" He said in a child-like voice, smiling ear to ear.

"How old are you?"

"Are you saying that I can't like SpongeBob because I'm 18?"

"No. That's not what I meant-, Never mind, anyways, thank you for your help with Gil," I said sitting next to him.

"Is my wittle baby ok?" He said in a baby voice. As he said this he pulled me by my waist into his lap and I blushed. I looked into his green eyes and got the same feeling from this morning. I started to squirm in his grip, but that only made him hold on tighter.

"I'm fine. What are you doing?" I asked.

"Hugging my girlfriend. Duh"

I looked at his face and even though his expression was playful, the way he said it was serious. I stared at his eyes then looked away and blushed. He gently grabbed my chin and brought his face so close to mine that I could feel his breath on my lips.

"N…now what are y…you doing?" I said stuttering.

"Kissing my girlfriend…. duh." He bent down, his lips against my cheek, brushing it lightly and still, that light touch sent shivers through my nerves, shivers that made my whole body tremble.

"If you want me to stop, tell me now," he whispered. When I said nothing, he brushed his mouth against the hollow of my temple.

"Or now." He traced the line of my cheekbone with his mouth.

"Or now." His lips were now above mine, but I had reached up and pulled him down, and the rest of his words were lost against my mouth. He kissed me gently, carefully, but it wasn't gentleness I wanted, not now, not after all this time, not after all the teasing. I knotted my fists in his shirt, pulling him harder against me. He groaned into the kiss. I straddled his lap and felt his boner against my now moist core. He slipped his tongue into my mouth, gently, but demanding. One of his hands was gripping my hip and the other hand was tangled in my hair. I moaned at the sensation of his tongue in my mouth. I felt an orgasm start to build up and I wiggled my hips to relieve myself of this sensation. I broke free of the kiss and started to move my hips faster against his member. I whimpered through my orgasm with both of Meliodas' hands on my hips. When I finished I rested my head on his shoulder trying to catch my breath. I couldn't look into his eyes; I was too embarrassed.

"You ok?" He said panting

"I… I'm ok. That was just- "

"Hot? Sexy? Exciting?"

"Unexpected," I said with my head still on his shoulder.

"Look at me." I raised my head and looked into his eyes.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed. We were getting hot, heavy, and horny," he said to me and winked.

"I'm sorry I got you horny," I said climbing off of his lap and standing in front of him. I looked down at his lap and saw that he wasn't lying about being horny. He smiled at me and stood up. He wrapped his arms around my waist, poking me with his boner and pecked me on the lips.

"Well it is your fault, so I guess your apology is reasonable."

"But you kissed me."

"You didn't stop me."

"…"


	6. Chapter 6

_**I OWN NADA!**_

 **Chapter 6: Searching for a Date**

 **Elizabeth P.O.V.**

I haven't seen Meliodas since last week when the incident occurred between us. He's been texting me and trying to see me, but every time I would brush him off with the excuse of studying.

 _ **Last Night**_

 _ **Meliodas: Come on Eli. Let's do something I'm bored.**_

 _ **Me: Can't. I have to study.**_

 _ **Meliodas: Ughhh. Forget studying you don't need to study it's the middle of summer. I will drag you out of your room if I have to hear that you are studying one more time.**_

 _ **Me: Then don't text me and you won't have to hear about it.**_

 _ **Meliodas: Ouch. What did I do?**_

 _ **Me: Nothing. Sorry. Just have something on my mind.**_ 'More like someone.'

 _ **Meliodas: You wanna talk about it?**_

 _ **Me: Nah. I'm just gonna take a shower and go to bed. Goodnight.**_

 _ **Meliodas: Sweet dreams.**_

Now I'm sitting on my bed thinking about the one guy I told myself I wouldn't think about. Truth is… he makes me nervous. I constantly want to be near him. I want to touch him and feel his muscles under my hands. I want to wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him until I run out of breath. I want him to push me on the bed and run his lips up and down my body until I'm shivering from his touch. And me just thinking about it scares the hell out of me, especially since we just met.

"Is this what lust feels like?" I questioned.

I was torn out of my thoughts by an incoming text message.

 _ **Diane: Elizabeth! We gotta plan a trip this summer.**_

 _ **Me: What did you have in mind?**_

 _ **Diane: I'm thinking the whole gang drive down to Six Flags and spend the day at the amusement park.**_

 _ **Me: omg that would be so fun, but that's a 7-hour drive. We would have to stay in a hotel.**_

 _ **Diane: I'm coming over so we can plan this! I'll see you in 5 min.**_

 _ **Me: Can't wait!**_

Ten minutes later I heard my doorbell ring. I went downstairs to answer the door and when I opened it I saw a giggling Diane and a smug Meliodas. Diane walked over to my couch and plopped herself down on the cushion.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to make a stop on the way over here. I filled him in on our plan so there is no need for you to worry."

"Why did you invite him," I ignored the pretend hurt look on Meliodas' face.

"Hey don't be mean Elizabeth! I want him to meet our friends," she snickered.

I looked at the boy standing in my doorway waiting to be let in. I had an internal battle on whether or not I should let him in, more or less for fear of pouncing on him. We stood there for a while staring at each other, engaged in a competitive stare off. My concentration was broken when Diane yelled at me to let him in. He smiled a toothy grin and I moved aside so he could pass through.

Once I closed the door I saw Diane walking upstairs with Meliodas trailing not too far behind.

"Why can't we just stay down here," I yelled to Diane, not wanting a certain boy invading my privacy.

"Your room is cozier," she yelled back.

I sighed and followed them up the stairs to my room. When I entered my room, I saw Diane sprawled across my bed and Meliodas was sitting on top of my computer desk in the corner.

"Wouldn't it have been better to have everyone here so we know when their availability is," I questioned.

Diane paled as her eyes got wide. "Oh crap. I didn't think that far ahead. I was so excited about planning the trip that forget to include everyone."

I heard Meliodas chuckle in the corner and I decided that we could plan this trip with just the three of us.

"That's ok. We could always text them and ask when they're available." I sat down next to Diane and her excitement took over again.

"You're right!"

 **Meliodas P.O.V**

I watched as Diane jumped off the bed and grabbed a sharpie off the nightstand. She walked over to Elizabeth's calendar on the wall and started to think.

"Ok so we should leave the date for last since we don't have all of our members here," she turned around to look at us, "what about a hotel. You guys have any ideas?"

"I can look on my computer to find hotels near the park," Eli chirped. I watched her get up from her spot on the bed and walk over to me. I stared at her and she blushed.

"Excuse me Meliodas, you're sitting on my computer desk."

"Oh, am I? Hadn't noticed," I said sarcastically.

"Yea well, could you move please so I can use the computer," I could hear the sweetness in her voice and it made me want more.

"Why don't you move me." It was a question but I made it sound like a statement. I stood up and got a breath away from her face. One move and our lips would touch. Her cheeks began to turn red and a coating of sweat covered her face. As of instinct she took a step back, but I caught her waist with my hand and wrapped my arms around her. I moved to whisper in her ear, dragging my lips up her neck causing her to shiver.

"If you plan on moving me you better do it soon. Diane might cum in her pants from watching us." I saw her eyes widen and she turned around to stare at Diane. Diane was laying on her stomach giving us an evil grin and looking at us with innocent eyes. Elizabeth turned around to look at me, her cheeks still stained with red.

"Um... Meliodas... can you move now...please?" I chuckled and let go of her. I moved the chair so she could sit down. She thanked me and got to work. 15 minutes later she narrowed it down to two hotels and they were both the same distance from the park.

"The first hotel has bigger rooms and a pool, but it's thirty dollars more. The second hotel's rooms are a bit smaller, but it has free breakfast in the morning."

"Well Six Flags has a water park so we don't need a pool, right?" I questioned.

"Oh yeah that's true," Diane chimed in.

"Ok so now we just need a date. What about leaving on a Friday around noon, get to the hotel around seven, check into the hotel, then explore the area. We can go to the park Saturday and check out Sunday morning? Would that work," I questioned.

"Yes! that would be perfect. Diane create a group chat with all of us in it and ask King, Ban, and Elaine if they can come."

"Right away boss!"


End file.
